<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【原创sp】藕花深处（M/F） by mirandaloves14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715805">【原创sp】藕花深处（M/F）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaloves14/pseuds/mirandaloves14'>mirandaloves14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【原创sp】大周朝纪事 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corporal Punishment, F/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirandaloves14/pseuds/mirandaloves14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>清风抚我耳，朗月入我怀。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【原创sp】大周朝纪事 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【原创sp】藕花深处（M/F）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-是《遇刺》的后续，但不看前文也可以<br/>-还是摄政王×皇太后，这一对暂时就不再写了，后面可能会写别人的故事<br/>-我还是很心动这种互相体谅的感情的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>姜砚徒劳地伸出一只手去，又像是想要攀附住身侧窄窄的船沿，又像是想遮住袒露在外，原本白皙光滑，现下却印上了零星红色掌痕的臀部。</p><p>她这只手甫一伸出去，纤细的手腕便被宇文清一把捉住，又被反折着手臂固定在了她的腰际。宇文清不轻不重地朝她身后再落下一巴掌：</p><p>“母后又不乖了。”</p><p>姜砚的两边臀瓣形状浑圆饱满，宇文清这一掌落下时声音清脆明亮，那两团肌理细腻的雪丘跟着应声颤了两颤，丘峰处的浅浅红色在日光的映照下显得可爱动人，又与附近如淡粉烟霞般铺开的荷花相映成趣。</p><p>听得宇文清这一声“母后”，姜砚从耳根到后颈都跟着臊红起来。她心里又恨又羞，眼下伏在宇文清膝头，恨不能狠狠咬上他一口。她心想自己真是本朝最委屈的太后了，人家哪个做了母亲的，会被这么大个儿子按在膝上，除尽了身下裙袜，像教训幼童似的打光屁股的？</p><p>更何况……姜砚的视线越过眼前的小舟，目光有些失神地盯住环绕在侧的无数荷叶荷花，不禁暗想，虽是知道温泉山庄里这荷花塘断不会有不长眼色的人误闯进来，可就这样光天化日之下，在这漂浮不定的小舟上被宇文清责打，羞也要羞死人了。</p><p>层层叠叠像要开到天边去的荷花传来清甜的幽香，姜砚却实在无心欣赏，她身后又痛又麻，又生怕挣扎得狠了，连累整个小舟不小心翻掉，只能哀哀戚戚地换了黏腻嗓音求饶：</p><p>“阿清，我身上痛，你歇一歇罢……”</p><p>宇文清知道她是在故意示弱。他与姜砚相伴几年，连她脚心有几颗红痣都一清二楚，如何看不出姜砚这是在撒娇？他不由笑道：</p><p>“啊哟，母后什么时候学得和婵儿一般做派了？”</p><p>嘉仪长公主宇文婵今年才五岁，姜砚听出来宇文清这是在变着法调笑自己，只有在身后起起伏伏的巴掌声里恨恨道：“你们宇文家怎么就有你这么个不孝子孙！”</p><p>宇文清听了这话半点也不着恼。他总算停下之前又狠又快的一连串巴掌，宽大有力的手掌重新覆上姜砚的身后，不甚用力地揉捏着她被打得微微发热的两瓣臀肉，笑吟吟道：</p><p>“我便是不孝，那也是因为有人为母不慈，未能把我教好，您说是不是啊，”他改换了更亲切的称呼，“阿娘？”</p><p>姜砚此刻真恨不得他们所乘的这条小船从当中裂开条缝隙，他们两个一并落入水中算了。宇文清揉着她臀肉的手显然不怀好意，很快就向着更下面探去，姜砚再想说话，没料想一开口的音调便较平时婉转暧昧许多：“你……”她没被宇文清按住的那只手紧紧扣住了他膝上衣袍的布料，声音跟着哆嗦起来，“……休要在这船上面胡来！”</p><p>她又急又怕，宇文清这个混不吝的什么事情做不出，若是真在这小船上来这么一回，姜砚就是有再厚的脸皮也是招架不住的。她一想到可能的发展，再开腔时心里一酸，眼泪就跟着下来了：</p><p>“我都让你打了，你不能……你不能再欺负我了……”</p><p>这床笫之欢，到底要两个人你情我愿才来得痛快。宇文清知道姜砚素来面皮薄，但有些时候他稍显强势，姜砚便半推半就地从了，因此也摸得清以往怎么胡闹，姜砚心里还是愿意的；但今天他这么一逼，倒是把人给惹哭了，宇文清一时也无措起来：</p><p>“……你别恼。”</p><p>他给姜砚提上亵裤，又把她原本掀起的裙摆放下来，遮住她的下身，再低头去看她，就见她连鼻尖都哭得通红，显然是难过得狠了。</p><p>宇文清亲亲她眼角的眼泪：“别哭了，哭久了就不好看了。”</p><p>这句哄人的话却没达到宇文清预想的效果，姜砚反而哭得更凶：“原来我不好看了，你便再不喜欢我了是么？”</p><p>天地良心，他绝无此意！</p><p>宇文清好声好气道：“怎么会，我们砚砚是太后千岁，在我眼里永远都好看的——我永远都喜欢的。”</p><p>姜砚起先还只是哭。她平素不大喜欢耍性子，今日难得发作，也是之前各种情绪淤积得久了，在亲近之人面前，委实再遮掩不住。但哭了一会，她泪眼朦胧地去看宇文清，就见他神情关切，半分没有不耐烦之意，心里不由就跟着软了下来，只抽抽搭搭道：</p><p>“你喜欢没有用，反正我讨厌死你了。”</p><p>后面她又说了一通胡话，里里外外把宇文清骂了个遍，宇文清只管点头说好，把每一句骂名都认下了。姜砚起初还沉浸在悲戚里，但宇文清把她拥在怀里哄时认真的神态又太过迷人，姜砚终归是不忍心再继续骂他。</p><p>一时间小舟上她的哭声也弱了下来，姜砚不自觉地伸手抚上自己空空荡荡的左手腕。</p><p>那里本来系着一根技法拙劣的五彩绳，但前两日才下了端阳节后的第一场雨，宇文清带着她，把两人腕间的五彩绳都剪掉了。这会姜砚的手指停留在手腕处，宇文清就也跟着看过去，见状便笑道：</p><p>“过两日给你换个新的。你身上这样白，翡翠最称你了。”</p><p>姜砚平素不大喜欢戴首饰，若不是遇上重大的祀礼，她通常只是头上插一根簪子了事，耳上、颈上和腕间从来都什么也不加装点。这些年宇文清前前后后送给她的各种饰品堆满了一整间库房，姜砚却只偏爱那一根委实称不上好看的五彩绳。</p><p>她轻轻吸了下鼻子，话音里的哭腔终于散去不少：“我不要。”</p><p>宇文清道：“我知道你喜欢那个五彩绳。实不相瞒，这个小物件，我从年初就开始琢磨，前后花了几个月，才勉强编出个形状来……”他难得有些不好意思地笑了一下，“你若是再想要，也要等上些时日了。”</p><p>他这样一笑，霎时间有如日光冲破晨雾一样，只教人觉得浑身暖意融融。姜砚看得痴了，好半晌才低下头笑道：“……我何德何能！”</p><p>她此刻乌发半束，低首含笑的时候，倒还像是谁家未出阁的小女儿，宇文清将垂到她身前的一缕长发给她别到耳后，一时竟分不清这满塘的荷花和眼前的人，究竟哪个更娇怯一些。</p><p>姜砚敛了目光，并不再去看他，只将一只白皙手掌探出船舷外，轻轻掬起一捧池水，又由着它们从她的指缝间淅淅沥沥地流走。水滴落入湖面，一圈一圈泛开涟漪，波纹碰到荷花的根茎，被略一阻隔，涟漪便又返了回来，逐渐消失不见。</p><p>姜砚兀自玩得高兴，宇文清却极快地把她的手掌从水里牵了出来，面色不豫道：</p><p>“方才为着什么挨的打，你这是转头就忘了？”</p><p>他的手掌甫一与姜砚接触，便觉出她掌心寒凉，明明已是初夏，姜砚的手却好像丝丝缕缕地散发出寒气来，没有一点暖意。宇文清又是恼怒又是担心，左手扳住姜砚作乱的手指，让她把手掌掌心向上摊平，右手紧跟着便高高举起，眼见着便要向下落。</p><p>姜砚骇得闭上眼睛，身子下意识地往后想躲：“我记住了我记住了！……我真的没忘！”</p><p>她讨饶的话说了一圈，宇文清却是半点没心软，实打实地打了她十下手板。姜砚掌心原本便没多少肉，宇文清手上是常年拉弓纵马练出的力气，这样不掺水分的力道打下来，她的掌心很快便跟着浮起一层红色，痛意更是好像直接钻进了骨头里。</p><p>宇文清平素瞧着并不是多严肃的性格，和谁都能轻易打成一片，几个弟弟妹妹没一个怕他的，但姜砚每回挨打的时候却总觉得这位燕王殿下委实积威甚重，她连躲都不敢多，老老实实挨完了这十下手板，才抽着气把手缩回来，本就泪意未消的眼里很快就又有了大颗的泪珠打起转：</p><p>“疼……”</p><p>宇文清板着脸把她的手从背后又扯出来，姜砚以为他还要打，又想躲又不敢做太大动作，她才从嗓子里哽出一句哭音，就看见宇文清摊平她通红的掌心，低下头轻轻吹了口气。</p><p>这样吹一口气，又能解得了什么疼痛呢？但姜砚怔怔地看着宇文清，只觉得掌心好像有奇妙的电弧窜过，酥酥麻麻的感觉沿着她的指尖，一路滑进了她的心里。她内心一时百转千回，正蓄满了旖旎情思的时候，冷不防听见宇文清沉声问她：</p><p>“你自己说，今天是为着什么挨打？”</p><p>姜砚恨死训话这个环节，但她以往在这上面吃亏太多，知道若不赶紧认了错服软，只怕还要挨打，只好别别扭扭道：“……赵太医说了近日都不能碰凉水。”</p><p>她前些日子中了毒，太医院倾尽全院之力才把这位太后娘娘救回来，还是得了宇文清的首肯，才敢用上些虎狼之药。只是这药一旦用上了，虽是拔除了泰半毒性，但到底还残留了些许，又与那药性一冲，只害得姜砚一年半载的，绝无与寒凉之物接触的可能。</p><p>宇文清道：“明知故犯，我看是打得轻了。”</p><p>姜砚连忙把双手都背到身后去，猫叫似的飘出一声哭：“你这人怎么这么不讲道理……”</p><p>宇文清见她是真的被吓着了，便也不欲逼她太紧，只又叹了口气，棹起船桨，带着小舟在丛生的荷花间游荡起来。</p><p>他这小半个月来叹的气，比姜砚几年来见过的都要多。姜砚心软得一塌糊涂，伸出手扯一扯他的衣袖：</p><p>“……阿清，你别不高兴，我方才是疼怕了……”她心一横，“你打我吧，我这次不躲了。”</p><p>宇文清双手执着桨杆端坐在船尾，见姜砚伸手来扯他衣袖，便顺势低下头去看她的手。宇文清又叹一口气：</p><p>“我不是……砚砚，我不是为了这个。”</p><p>他敛目微一蹙眉，什么都没再说，但姜砚忽然就读懂了。她把自己还泛着红的掌心沿着宇文清的衣袖，一寸一寸爬上去，直贴到他的脸颊，才温言劝慰道：</p><p>“先皇时期，朝堂称得上是千疮百孔，沉疴难愈。到了弈儿荣登大宝，过去的问题总是要一点一点暴露出来的，我受伤中毒，这不是你的错。”她竖起食指挡在宇文清的唇前，顺势堵住了他想要反驳出口的话，“听我说完。后来你为了救我，让太医院用猛药攻毒，这是再正确不过的事情了，你救了我，我感激都来不及——阿清，我没怪过你，你不要自责。”</p><p>宇文清道：“三年了。……我接管朝政三年了，却仍然没能除尽这宫里大大小小的钉子。是我对不住你。”</p><p>姜砚微笑着摇头：“你从来都没对不住我过。”</p><p>宇文清哑声道：“我还害得你再也不能受孕……”</p><p>姜砚笑盈盈道：“你又说胡话了。弈儿和婵儿这两个小的我都看顾不过来，上面还有姝儿和娇儿这两个没出阁的姑娘，忙都要忙死我了，你还要让我自己去生？我才不生呢。”</p><p>她的语调故作轻松，却听得宇文清心里一阵阵难受。他还没想出该说些什么，忽而听见姜砚道：</p><p>“……有件事我还忘记同你讲了！”</p><p>宇文清便用问询的眼光看向她。</p><p>姜砚稍微调整了一下坐姿。她身后还痛着，自然怎么坐也坐不安稳，宇文清看出她这是要长篇大论的意思，便招手让她坐进自己怀里，又引着她把手握上桨杆，自己则轻轻将下巴搁在了她细瘦的肩头。</p><p>姜砚没亲自划过船，她觉得新奇，胡乱拍了几下船桨，直摇得小舟在湖面上打起转来，才老老实实把桨杆往宇文清手里一送，不敢再乱动了。她胡闹的这会功夫，宇文清伸手从旁侧折了好大一朵沾着露水的荷花，见她放手松了船桨，便把花茎送进她的手里：</p><p>“说罢，你忘记同我讲什么？”</p><p>这片荷塘里的荷花生得错落有致，品种和花色都很多样，但宇文清折下的这一朵委实大得吓人，姜砚怀中捧着这一朵花，一时连双手都不知该放在哪，她目光里满是新奇，嘴里却还没忘记同宇文清讲话：</p><p>“是姝儿的事情。转过年去她就要十七了，虽说皇帝的女儿是不愁嫁，但总这么一直把她拘在宫里也不是个办法。”</p><p>嘉元长公主宇文姝如今已经十六岁整，放在民间已经是要嫁人的年纪，这两年不少朝臣都旁敲侧击打听过她的婚事具体要怎么安排，姜砚和宇文清却都没能定下个章程来。</p><p>宇文清复又棹起船桨，向着湖心荡去：</p><p>“她亲口说的不想嫁人，再催她她就要绞了头发做姑子去了，你能有什么办法？”明知这方圆几里都不会有人在偷听，宇文清的下一句话还是压低了嗓音，“……你又不是不知道她那点事情。”</p><p>姜砚伸指轻轻一戳怀中荷花的花瓣：“这事情奇就奇在这里了。前两日姝儿过来找我，我听她话里话外的意思，好像是说，要是贺锡云求娶她，她就嫁了。”</p><p>宇文清在想了半天，才想起来贺锡云是谁：“……长平侯府那个贺锡云？她想嫁这么个不成器的废物？”宇文清是真没想通，“嘉元被谁灌了迷魂汤了？这个贺锡云可不是什么良配。”</p><p>姜砚不由笑起来：“她主意大着呢，你还怕她吃亏？我跟你说，这事情我是没想仔细管，姝儿最近三天两头往宫外跑，我看那个贺锡云看起来不大聪明的样子，被姝儿卖了也要替她数钱的，我倒是觉得这桩婚事不错。”</p><p>宇文清“可是”了半天，没再“可是”出个所以然来。他以兄长的身份，自然觉得哪个人也非妹妹良配，姜砚如何不知他心中所想，只笑眯眯打趣道：</p><p>“阿清，你别皱眉了。你以前还有着‘朗月清风’的雅号，如今理政几年，便这么焦头烂额，当年那点风雅意趣可是剩得不多了。”</p><p>宇文清就假意恶狠狠地用牙齿去磨她的耳垂：</p><p>“好啊，原来才短短几年，我现在便已是‘色衰而爱驰’了！”</p><p>姜砚的耳垂向来敏感，被他这样一逗弄，她只觉得耳垂那一点酥麻痒意霎时间传遍全身，让她浑身再没了力气，只能软绵绵倒向宇文清怀中。姜砚便顺势抬起头，轻轻啄了下宇文清带着坚硬胡茬的下巴，才轻笑道：</p><p>“过去的朗月清风宇文清离群索居，纵是名士风流，又有甚么意思。我要的便是如今清风抚我耳，朗月入我怀——我贪得很，这等风景，我一人独赏便够了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>